Suspiros de un amor Deuce Gorgon y Cleo De Nile
by Denileprincess
Summary: ...Le vio caminar, Dios...todo se pone en camara lenta cuando ella avanza. Las telas de su vestido se mueven sigilosas, complices del encanto de su dueña.Encantando a los que la miran, condenandolos por siempre... One shoots de esta pareja.
1. Chapter 1

Este esta inspirado en una canción de Rihanna,

se sitúa después de la pelea de **los De Nile en Cronicas Monstruosas.**

Deuce observa a Cleo, la ve llegar, mas exquisita de lo que jamas la habia visto.

Le vio caminar, Dios...todo se pone en camara lenta cuando ella avanza.

Las telas de su vestido se mueven sigilosas, complices del encanto de su dueña.

Encantando a los que la miran, condenandolos por siempre.

_Y el piensa:_

-Brilla, princesa, brilla... Eres resplandeciente como un diamante,

se que hoy no estas a mi lado, porque tu familia me considera inferior,

...porque no me conocen.

-sus ojos brillaban con melancolía, nadie lo noto, nadie podia verlos.-

Quisiera hoy ser grande, tan grande como para estar a tu altura y que nadie nos separe.

-Se llevo las manos al rostro-

Tan grande como para que no tuvieras dudas...

tengo miedo... miedo de perderte,

de que esta separacion sea permanente,

quiero que seas el astro que ilumine mi existencia,

no quiero que seas en mi vida solo una estrella fugaz.

Quiero tocarte,

cuando lo hice por primera vez senti desde el primer momento

que eramos uno solo, y se que un dia nos uniremos

y brillaremos juntos como diamantes en el cielo.

Ella volteo y lo miro, sus miradas se cruzaron...

ella aparto la mirada rapidamente.

-Veo vida, veo el paraiso dentro de tus ojos...

hoy no estoy a tu lado, pero se que pronto volvere a estarlo,

asi que hoy... resplandece,

esta noche, tu y yo seremos como diamantes en el cielo

porque asi nos amamos y de esa pureza es nuestro sentimiento...

aunque frente a ellos hoy...no estemos juntos.

**Esta historia para todos los que amamos a esta pareja. **

**Dedicada especialmente a los seguidores de mi primer historia, les amo.**

**Espero les guste, lo lean y quienes lo deseen me hagan saber lo que piensan.**

**- La felicidad es tu propia responsabilidad, sino eres feliz haz algo al respecto.-**


	2. Chapter 2

-Crees que podamos seguir juntos?-

- No existe otra posibilidad... al menos para mi no hay ya otra forma de vivir.-

-Para mi tampoco,... pensaste algun dia amar asi?

-No. Y tu?.-

-Tampoco. Lo que siento por ti es tan grande que a veces me sorprende, nunca habia llorado por nadie...por ti...lo he hecho varias veces, tardes y noches...no por las mañanas, por las mañanas al abrir los ojos mi primer pensamiento eres tu...y sonrio-

-No todo el dolor sale en lagrimas Cleo. El dolor tambien se disfraza de enojo, de ira, de desesperación...-

Cleo lo miro. Lo abrazo lo cubrió por la espalda y levanto sus manos a su rostro, y le dijo:-Te amo Deucey.

Yo también te amo Cleo. Yo solo quiero ser digno de ti, quiero demostrarte que...-

-Shhh...tu eres rey...en mi mente, en mi corazon, en mis sueños, en mis pensamientos..

Deuce la miro -Si ella pudiera ver a traves de mis gafas, si viera en mis ojos la magnitud de mi amor..-Penso.-

-A veces quisiera tener a la mano un cuchillo-

-Para que?-

-Abriria la piel de mi pecho y te mostraria mi corazon...yo se que despues de verlo tu...nunca me dejarias.-

-Eso nunca ha cruzado mi mente.-

Estaban sentados en la fuente que estaba afuera de Monster High, en medio de todo y de todos. Pero para ellos eran momentos tan privados que era como si nada ni nadie mas existiese.

- Soy tan idiota..debi pedirle a Howleen que le ordenara a Gigi que tu papa me quiera.-

La mirada de Cleo se volvio melancolica.-Te hubiera cambiado...ya no serias tu...recuerda lo que paso con Lagoona que pidio lo mismo para ella y Gil Weber...Soy yo la que te besa y soy yo la que importa...papa no tomara mi lugar nunca...se que me falta carácter con el, pero es que lo quiero tanto...que me es difícil contrariarlo, solo por ti lo he hecho.-

-Lo se amor, se que es dificil para ti, pero yo siempre te perdonare, siempre estare ahi para ti.-

-A pesar de...-

-A pesar de todo Cleo.- La interrumpio. -Yo te amo con todos tus matices cada parte de ti y tu personalidad yo la amo...no lo veo como defectos...se como eres en realidad.-

Cleo sintio su corazon crecer dos tallas, crecia porque su amor por Deuce era cada dia mas fuerte. -Hagamos algo!- Le dijo emocionada.

-A que te refieres?- Deuce sintio algo de euforia.

-Ire con papa y nefera a Riviera Maya en Mexico, quiere ver al monster momia que goberno alla en Tulum, nos hospedaremos en el 4 seasons, viaja tu tambien! Veamonos alla!-

Deuce guardo silencio un rato y despues dijo.- Mama no me negara nada, ademas tengo el pretexto perfecto... cuenta con ello, solo pasame las fechas.-

Cleo le salto encima.-Sera divertido!-

-Si que lo sera, aunque es muy probable que nos descubran.-

-Si, pero no importa.-

-Lo se, lo se. Hagamoslo preciosa!.-

-Siiiii! Morir en el intento!. Es el show que les gusta no?-

-Si! Tienes toda la razón!, Despues de todo nacimos para morir...hagamos de cada momento algo precioso o interesante.-

En ese caso... Y lo beso, el le correspondio y la abrazo.

-Te amo Cleo, no dejemos que nada nos separe.-


End file.
